Perfect
by PreeCullen
Summary: Perfect  Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Familiar right? Not this way. Mobward Kidnapped Bella attempted suicide Baby?   Perfect. A/N: sucky summary. read the A/N in chapter one in capitalization.
1. My Life

**A/N Welcome to the wonderful land of Pree's crazy ass mind, taking down her new stories and reposting them with warnings. Ahh, im such a hoeee.**

**Warnings(; Contains brief rape in one chapter, a lot of marital SMUT, and suggested human trafficking.**

**Perfect**

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Familiar right? Not this way. Mobward+Kidnapped Bella+attempted suicide+ Baby? = Perfect. A/N: sucky summary. read the authors note of chapter one in capitalization.  
><strong>

**canon pairings cuz' I couldn't bare anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer Because bitches, would this story be up on FANfiction if I was? Thought not. Anyway, I'm not SM, I don't own some of the characters, I just own the plot. Hehe.**

**A/N**

**This is an idea that has been loose in the ol' noggin for a while, so, yeah.**

**Also, the first like two chaps are just introductory, You can skip if you want, but it's kinda part of the story. But you gotsta read this down below. Like I said, first two chappies are a little bore. ALSO in the second chapter there is an important note in italic, bold, and underlined,**_ like this._** Read it please! :)**

** on to chap 1!**

**HEY GUYS, THE FIRST LIKE FOUR REAL PLOTLINE CHAPTERS ARE REALLY DARK THEMED AND POSSIBLE BORING. GO TO CHAPTER FIVE OF THE PLOT. IT GETS GOOOOD. :)**

**Chapter One**

I pulled the sharp glass out of my wrist as I watched my blood drip soundly onto the tile floor. I dropped the shard of broken mirror and in time I slid down the wall at the same time the little 'plunk' sound was made. I looked around at myself. I was covered in blood. The word 'Perfect' carved messily into my left wrist. Silent tears began streaming down my pale face. How did I end up here? Just two years ago I was perfectly fine. Boring Bella Swan, frigid and 'uptight'. How the hell did my life take a turn for the worse?

My name is Bella Swan. I've always had some trust issues, my dad wasn't the best person. Let me leave it at that. I'm not too tall, I have chestnut hair that reaches mid back, and I have fair skin. Ok, I'm fucking pale as a ghost. Anyway, let's fast forward a year. I met Edward Cullen, the love of my life. I won't go into details but, a drunken one night stand turned into something more, yadayadayada Okay here, ill stop fast forwarding

I walked out of my room dressed in a short baby doll dress, my Edward was coming home in a few minutes. Yes MY Edward. We tied the knot a bit ago. I wanted to look... Sexy. I shudder at that word, I'm not that type, but lately I have been extremely horny. I fluffed my hair up for the millionth time. I heard the front door swing open.

I'm so nervous!

Okay, calm down Bella.

AH! I'm so nervous!

BELLA! CALM. THE FUCK. DOWN.

Okay conscious!

"Bella?" I heard the melodic voice of my husband call from downstairs. I made my way downstairs and when he saw me I became smug to see his eyes pop out of his head, his mouth gaping.

"Hey beautiful" he said

"Hey Baby. I missed you." I said in the best seductive voice I could tether. His lips came crashing down on mine, it was passionate yet quick, hard yet soft.

"Missed me too?" I asked grinning.

"Hmmm, you gave me a problem." he moaned thrusting his hips into mine. I could feel his raging hard-on through the strip of silk I call clothing. His hand descended down my back, resting on my thighs and moving towards my wet, hot sex. My hands fisted in his hair as he pushed me against the wall. He moved one hand to my nipple and pinched it softly through the silk. I moaned in appreciation.

"Can't have that can we?" I whispered

"Oh Edward." I moaned loudly.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked.

DAMM! Why the fuck did he have to tease me so FUCKING MUCH! I wanted him, and I wanted him NOW dammit!

"Edward." I warned.

"Yes baby?" he said innocently.

"Don't tease me please! I want you! I want you in me!"

" your wish is my command." he whispered in my ear. In an instance his pants and boxers were on the floor and in he aligned his long cock at my entrance.

" I love you so much." he said as he slowly entered me. He thrusted in and out of me as I was crying his name.

"I love you!"

I said.

"I love you too Mrs. Cullen."

he moaned.

"Cum for me baby,"

He hummed,

and just those four words had me spasming with pleasure.

I loved this man.

He followed soon after with a grunt and a loud moan and came in me.

Why was this man such a fucking sex god?

My legs felt like jelly so it was a damn good thing he carried me into our room and set me on our bed before plopping down next to me.

"Welcome home baby." I whispered in his ear.

He may have replied, but I wouldn't know, I drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

I dreamt of the day Edward told me he was a Mob Boss.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you sooner but with the stress I..."

"What Edward?"

He closed his eyes in deep thought, before rushing the words out.

"Bella nobody would suspect that I am a Mob Boss. I kill people for a living. I have killed so many Bella, and if you leave me, I damn well deserve it for not being honest with you." he said quickly.

I sat there in pure shock. I couldn't move, not even blink. I was pulled out of my daydreaming to see the godlike creature in front of me's eyes spill over. I kissed him hard and long, before pulling away and saying " I would never leave you for anything, your stuck with me for life."

He looked up at me, it was his turn to be shocked, I saw it in his eyes.

It was then I knew my mind was reenacting history, because I remembered what happened next. He put his finger at the waistband of my panties and...

RING RING!

RING RING!

RING RING!

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it from sexual frustration. I rolled over and off the bed, knowing there was no way in hell I could go back to sleep, my panties drenched.

Edward was off at work, he owned Cp Inc. Cullen Projects Incorporated. My baby worked as a CEO to his family company. We always had money, but I wasn't the type for fancy dinners, multimillion dollar shoes and handbags, I was the more of 'stay at home and cook, wear had-me-downs' kind of girl.

I spent the day tending to my garden, washing dishes, dusting, and... masturbating.

What? Don't even judge me! Who could not when they are thinking of their sexy hunk-of-a-husband all day? I was lost in another daydream while washing a pan that I didn't realize Edward was home until I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I turned around and saw those beautiful green eyes that a girl could lose herself into. My panties became wet just looking at him. His hand snaked down into the waistband of my sweats.

"Hmmm so wet. Is that for me baby?"

How the fuck was he so coherent right now?

I couldn't even form a whole fucking sentence.

"Yes. You. You. Only. You. Only you." I breathed as his hot breath encircled itself onto my taste buds. He tasted like beauty. Okay. I'm corny. I know, don't knock it!

He slowly pulled down my sweats and I kicked them away.

We took off from my dream last night.

**Okay! **

**LIKED IT? **

**Don't hate me. **

**First chappies up! **

**So this was a full on lemon of course my pretties! It was mainly the beginning I was testing out.**

**Do you like it? Are you wanting more? Wanna know what happened to Bellie? **

**RXR! Ill be posting the next chapter soon. Maybe in like three minutes. ;)**

**I love you my precious readers!**

**Love Pree!**


	2. Kidnapped

**OK SO AGAIN, IF YOU WANT THE GOOD STUFF, READ CHAPTER FIVE! **

**Again disclaimer, and warning of rape in chapter four.**

**A/N please read the end note. I have important info in there. On to chappie two!**

**Chapter two**

**EPOV**

I had just arrived home to my beautiful wife.

I couldn't wait to see her.

I knew she was upset with me for earlier, I had to stay at work for a meeting instead of come home at my usual time, and I hadn't told her.

I stopped off at the florist and picked up some roses.

I rang the doorbell, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping or anything, but she might not come to the door, what with her being pissed off at me for the moment.

I waited a few minutes before getting the key under a flower pot by the door.

I walked into the house and my eyes immediately searched for my Bella.

I couldn't see here anywhere.

"Bella?" I called a little worriedly now.

No answer.

"Bella honey I'm sorry for being an ass."

No answer.

"Bella this isn't funny. Where are you?"

No answer.

I was getting seriously scared now.

Bella was my life.

She keeps me whole.

Where the hell did she go?

I walked into the kitchen and saw an envelope.

I opened it with shaky hands and saw on the front read

' Edward '.

_No! _

I flipped the paper open.

Dear Edward,

_This doesn't look like Bella's handwriting?_

I'm sorry but I made up my mind to leave you.

_No. No. No!_

I'm truly sorry. Don't bother coming to look for me. I wont try to take the house or anything.

-Bella

I tried to let it sink in but I couldn't.

And one thing bothered me a lot.

This didn't look like Bella's usually elegant script.

I sat on the floor. My head fell into my hands as sobs took over me.

She took me. She took my heart with her when she left.

I probably ran her off. If I wasn't such an ass over the phone she wouldn't have...

I hated myself.

BPOV

I sat in the back of an unfamiliar van. My hands tied behind my back and a scarf over my eyes.

Who is doing this to me?

I didn't want this to happen!

I was going to die.

It was earlier when they took me.

I was on the phone with Edward.

"_Bella honestly I'll be home in a while I'm in a meeting."_

"_You don't think you could have given me a headsup?"_

"_I didn't know you had to be involved in every detail of my life Bella."_

"_Fine you know what? Whatever." _

_I said throwing the phone down._

_I turned to go to the living room when there were two men with knives standing in my way._

_I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. _

_Then a beefy hand was clamped around my jaw preventing me from breathing. _

_My world went black. _

Then I woke up in this mystery van.

Hah. Mystery van like I'm in an episode of Scooby Fucking Doo.

I tried to move my hands when something was in my way.

"We can't have you doing that can we?" an unfamiliar husky voice said.

We.

so there were more than one.

Or it's just some Sick-ass molester who says we instead of you.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

Probably not the smartest thing to do.

I felt a sudden tingling on my right cheek and I heard a loud

_'Whoosh_'

and

_'Smack!'_

"Don't ask questions Bitch. We'll take good care of you."

I kept my mouth in a hard line, afraid of any more abuse.

i fought the urge to cry but I was not winning.

Small droplets of tears were falling onto the ground beneath me.

I prayed he didn't see.

He didn't.

After what seemed like hours the van suddenly came to a halt.

The back door opened and I was pushed out of the van and onto the blazing ground.

It was sand.

Hot sand.

And it hurt like a motherfucker.

"Oww!" I hissed as the sand came in contact with my flesh.

There was a sharp pain in my upper abdomen

and I heard a loud blow.

Oh it was me.

Crying.

The bastard kicked my chest!

"Fuck you!"

I spat unthinkingly.

Then a boot came in contact with my face.

Let me tell you.

There was a lot of fucking force behind it.

"Get the fuck up bitch."

The same husky voice ordered.

I scrambled to my feet.

Why was this person doing this?

All I could think of was how I missed my Edward so, and I wouldn't be angry at him in the slightest anymore.

The man moved his beefy hand to my lower back and started pushing me somewhere.

As we walked I couldn't help but tell how the hand was slowly moving it's way toward my ass.

"Please don't,"

I whispered.

There was a loud smack! And a familiar tingling sensation on my face.

"DON'T TRY TO ORDER ME AROUND BITCH! I CALL THE FUCKING SHOTS YOU LITTLE WHORE."

he yelled.

I burst into sobs and there was a ringing in my ears, followed by me suddenly being on the floor.

A floor not a ground.

We were inside someplace.

"Don't cry slut."

he said as he took of the blindfold covering my brown eyes.

I looked up to see a single chair in the middle of a dark room.

There were spiders on the ground, mold on the ceiling, and men in all corners of the room.

My body automatically tensed.

"Hello there. Oh, shes a pretty one isn't she?"

A man with an even tone interjected my thoughts.

He stepped forward, he had a white pinstriped suit on and jet black dress shoes. His hair matched the color of his shoes and was slicked back nicely.

He was the neatest man in the room.

"Boss this Bitch belongs to Cullen."

"Oh, even better."

Oh. my. God.

"No! Don't hurt him please! I'm begging you don't hurt him!"

I yelled automatically.

I was answered with a sharp blow to my kidneys.

I fell on the ground and whimpered.

Who was this man?

"Bring her in."

The neat boss man said.

He lead me into another moldy dark room, but this one was different.

It was larger and had cages.

There were something in the cages.

Animals?

Oh no!

Were the going to try to feed me to a tiger or bear?

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!

There were other women in the cages.

What was this place?

A new man I hadn't seen yet stepped forward.

"Welcome to Human trafficking Bitch."

**SO, what did you think? **

**Liked it?**

**Loved it?**

**Hated it with a severe passion?**

**This is the longest chapter so far, only the second haha, I'm smart. I think the next one will be long though cuz I had a lot of ideas for it. 'TWILL be great. The first one was two pages on Microsoft... short I know, i'm a lazy Bitch.**

**This isn't the best chapter. I have the next one written and it's going to be good. _The stories not all about human trafficking, _just this chapter and maybe the next few. Please don't hate me cuz' I left you on a cliffy if you did like it.**

**RXR AND ILL GIVE YOU A WAFFLE (:**

**Love Pree!**


	3. Place of business

****A/N: again so what are we on now? Like chapter... three!****

****DISCLAIMER. I'M NOT SM.****

****THIRD WARNING OF RAPE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.****

****Chapter 3****

**BPOV**

"_Welcome to Human trafficking Bitch."_

it didn't take rocket science to figure out what came next.

The beefy guy ripped me off the ground by my hair, causing a nice loud yelp, and dragged me toward a cage.

"NO! Please don't no please!"

all I could do was kick and scream in protest, to no avail obviously.

I was put in a cage occupied by two other women.

The men slowly shuffled out after what seemed like years.

I sat in a corner rocking back and forth whispering for my mommy and my Edward.

You never realize how much you love your mom until you are put in a situation like this, and you would give up your whole world to be comforted in her arms.

But I didn't have a mom anymore.

Not physically.

I know they always say

"I'm always in your heart"

But honestly, it's really just not the same at all.

It wasn't until atleast an hour later that one of the other women tried to talk to me.

"Hi. I'm Angela, and this is Jessica."

I slowly looked up, my face stained with obvious tears.

"Hi,"

I whispered croakily, my voice breaking.

"I know it's not easy honey I know."

The one named Angela said.

She was plain, but pretty.

Dark hair and a lean figure.

You could tell both women were much too skinny.

Her hair had tangles and was pulled up into a messy pony tail, but hair sticking out everywhere.

"You'll get through it, I swear you will darling."

Angela said.

"How do you know? You haven't!" I said a little louder, fresh tears pooling beneath my eyes.

"I know, just stay strong."

I didn't want to hear it.

I blocked the woman out for as long as possible, until I was forced back into reality by the cellar door being pushed open.

"Food."

A new man said throwing things at us.

After he was done delivering he left.

I looked at the items given.

A bottle of water and an off-brand hot pocket.

"The waters drugged."

A cold new voice said.

I looked up to see it was the one she called Jessica speaking.

She had blonde hair streaked with dirt from the cellar floors hanging tangled at her shoulders.

She had a beaten face with cuts and bruises, one of her eyes black and swollen shut. Her lip also had a deep cut in it.

"Drink as little as possible until your sold."

She said.

"Sold?"

I breathed.

"Do you not know what human trafficking is? Wow you're as stupid as you look."

she snapped.

"I know what it is. I'm not an idiot, but I don't belong to anyone. My husband-"

I retorted.

"Is who you wont ever see again. Do you know where we are?"

she interrupted.

"No,"

I answered honestly while drinking my water.(Which had been opened and that fact did not go unnoticed.)

"Then how e-fucking-xactly do you plan on your_ husband _knowing where you are?"

She said husband like it was a dirty word.

"He's a Mob-"

"Lay off Jess."

Angela piped in.

"Look, were not doing anything by fighting if we ever want to get out of here. And-"

"How do you think were getting out? SUPERMAN? Dont be such a fucking idiot Angela! Were going to be sold, raped, and killed! I'm never going to see my children and husband again, your never going to see your boyfriend and family ever again, and this BITCH I could care less about!"

I was shocked by her words. Only some phased me though.

Children.

Husband.

Family.

All the things I have ever wanted are gone in an instant.

A new kind of sob overtook me. I couldn't help it.

I was never going to _start_ a family with Edward.

I was never going to _see_ my family again.

I was never going to see my friends again.

Just the person who 'buys' me.

I was never going to see Edward again.

**EPOV**

My Bella couldn't have just picked everything up and go.

Could she...?

I grabbed my cell phone and fiercely flung it open.

I dialed the number of my worker and connections.

"Pick fucking up!"

I roared flinging my paperweight across the room and hitting the wall with a loud thump.

"Lahote."

he picked up sounding a bit distracted.

"I need you to do a tracking on someone."

I rushed.

"Who?"

He asked with a tone of undivided attention.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen."

I hadn't told him I was married. Made me seem soft. It also provided the perfect weakness for me.

….

_click_

Oh SHIT!

They took her because of me!

What this girl did.

I was doing this to her.

"Okay boss, the test is running... She related to you or something?"

he questioned.

"Hurry. Do we need to have a talk about personal boundaries again?"

"No sir. Sorry sir."

he said.

I had given Bella a small tracking device to keep In her bra 24/7.

What?

I'm a mob boss people are after me all the time.

Damn I hope she's wearing a bra.

_I don't! _

A voice in the back of my head said, or was that coming from my dick?

Isn't it a little odd to be thinking about sex when my wife's in danger?

Ugh. Why does she have to be so damn irresistable.

"Umm... okiiee... I found her at a 32 Walsh street."

I threw the phone down and ran out the door.

32 Walsh street... shit thats all the way across town.

Time to push this car to the limit.

I was going 60 miles an hour.

In New York.

Not dangerous at all!

I finally got to my destination.

There was a big empty lot.

With nothing but a sewer drainage.

Leading into an alley.

I would've called for backup, but i'm not letting anything happen to my Bella.

I started running.

**I KNOW I KNOW i'm sorry I said this chapter would be longer!**

**Again sorry for the cliffy guys.**

**See what I told you? It's getting a little better right?**

**No? I swear to the big man upstairs it will be great by the next chapter!**

**Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Please RXR!**

**IF YOUR STILL WITH ME :(**

**Love Pree!**


	4. Never

**A/N: Hello my fabulous readers. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm currently a sick fucking bitch, I had to get emergency surgery on my ear on Friday because I would have gone deaf if I hadn't... You know, daily basis sort of shit.**

**ANYWHO. If your still reading this I love you, your awesome, ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!**

**p.s. I'll rewrite this chapter in Edward POV as well. Just to capture the emotion.**

**AGAIN FOR THE FOURTH TIME! WARNING OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! AVERT THOUGH EYES IF NOT ATLEAST 18!**

**( as if anyone would listen.)**

**also i'm not Stephanie Meyer.  
><strong>

**Chapter four**

**Bella's POV **

I lay shivering in the cold depths of the night, a corner of my cage, I rock with my hands on my ears.

Silent tears erupt from my red and swollen brown eyes.

_Edward._

_I love you so much Edward. _

I'm so _sorry. _

It wasn't until later that the familiar beefy man with the clammy hands busted into the room, the smell of vodka and cigars on his breath.

"SLUThzzss.. He raised a big fat finger in my direction. I'm...use...U.

He slurred.

My eyes widened as I slowly sat up, rubbing my abused eyes with the back of my wrists.

His words registered and shock rang through my body like an electric shock.

"No... Please..."

I attempted to reason, as I slid my frail body closer to the farthest corner away from the frightening man.

"YES. Come, whore."

His language was perfectly clear now, as if he was acting when he first graced us with his presence.

_Us. _

My eyes began to scan the room in search of the two other women,

I could only see Angela,

who layed curled in a ball in a corner of the cage.

Before I could wonder where Jessica was, I found the cage door being unlocked and the man trying to burst in.

I caught a glimpse of his nametag, it read Felix.

I tried to scream, I opened my moth but it was totally mute.

The tears fell harder as he wrapped his huge paws around my small hands and thrust me out of the

cage, onto the ground outside.

I expected a further rein of hits, but instead he did something

even more _frightening._

Even more s_carring._

Even more _offensive_.

Even more _angering._

He grabbed me by the shirt of my ripped, dirty white, bloody dress brought me up to his eye level and smashed his lips to mine.

I've never felt less attracted to a man in my life.

My body stiffed, realizing it made no use to fight back.

I kept my lips in a firm line, not letting his tongue get even close to mine.

He pulled back after what seemed like hours.

"Open your mouth bitch!"

I kept my lips hard.

"Open. Your FUCKING MOUTH!"

he yelled.

My eyes widened from fear, and again, expecting further abuse, my eyes shut tight, and my lips parted slightly by accident.

Even though my mouth was opened he would not let my disobedience go unpunished.

Before I was allowed to wonder what he was to do, he quickly took his hand and slid it under my dress hem slowly, trying to be _sexy_?

_Ugh._

I shivered at that thought.

_Yeah right, cocksucker! _

_**Your not sexy.**_

I snickered in my head.

**Shit! **

Why was his hand in my dress?

I suddenly felt an unwanted presence at the opening of my core.

"NO!"

I cried, but it was too late, something was inside of me.

It was not his hand or penis.

What _was_ it?

Suddenly I felt a sharp ripping pain from inside of my vagina.

I felt the warmth of blood and smelt the rust.

My world went black for the second time in two days.

I awoke in a dingy looking cage, this was different, somehow colder and less accompanied.

Angela was not in sight.

The cage was also darker.

There was water in the opposite corner of the cage. I swallowed hard, apparently I was thirsty. I began my journey to crawl attempting silently, when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

I tried to ignore it as much as possible.

Maybe he hit me.

_Again. _

I settled on not moving my back legs.

I used my upper arm strength_ (almost nonexistent)_ to slide myself to that corner.

When I reached the water I hurriedly unscrewed the cap and downed the whole bottle.

_Fuck the drugs._

I drank so fast, I coughed.

_Loud._

My mistake!

Suddenly the darkness of the cage was gone, and realized just how small it was.

But then I looked around. There was Felix, knife in hand, grinning at me impossible ugly, standing in an unfamiliar room, that didn't look so different from the last, like I was still in the same building, just relocated...?

"Awake are we hoe?"

he said, twisting the knife in his grubby paws.

It was then that I noticed the knife had_ blood_ on it.

I gagged at this new found fact.

"What's it to you?"

I spat unthinkingly.

"Watch yourself slave."

he growled, pointing the knife at me.

He opened the cage door and this is when the fear really started to hit me.

I attempted to slide back, to be met with that familiar pain in my womanhood.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

" Open your mouth now, BITCH!"

he yelled.

I complied immediately,

remembering last time I did not open my mouth to his command.

He slid the knife in my moth, much to my dismay as I tried to back away.

He cleaned the blood off into my mouth.

The taste and just the thought of that action had me emptying the contents of my stomach in front of me.

Tears began to fall into the pile of vomit.

"Your going to regret that bitch."

he said out of characterly smooth voiced.

He took my hair and ignored the screaming, wherever that was coming from.

Oh.

Me.

Teehee.

And took me from the cage to be met with a large table with many straps.

He ignored my pleas of

I'm so sorry',

please don't hurt me',

_'My husbands going to fucking kill you',_

and proceeded to drag me onto the table.

He tied my hands so that they were both above my head, and my legs were brought out into the splits.

_Damn you flexibility! _

He took the same knife out from his pocket and held it out in front of my tear stained face.

"This is who you fucked last night hoe, ready for another round?"

he spat.

"NO!"

I yelled.

He took the knife and easily sliced my dress open.

"_Nonono …._

_pleasepleaseplease_

_Ill be good. _

_Ill be good._

_Ill be good!" _

I whined in one last attempted plea, the tears coming down harder than ever.

Soon my dress was gone in tatters on the cold floor and I was left totally exposed and naked.

A blush spread across my beaten cheeks as I factored this in.

My endless tears fell everywhere as he slid the dagger down to my breasts and stopping at my nipple, which much to my fucking dismay _hardened_ at the cold blade of the knife.

He pressed roughly, but not enough to break the skin, forcing another sob and plea from me.

He slid it down south to my entrance and laid the flat of it against my swollen hole.

Huh.

That's where the pain came from.

Then he stopped and through the knife down.

"I'm going to make you come so hard, and your going to be a good fuck."

he muttered taking his belt off.

His words and actions pieced together in my head, and involuntarily I was thrashing around.

It didn't stop as his now unclothed body began to climb atop of me.

My body was meant to be for _Edward_ and _Edward_** fucking** **only** _you douche! _

My thrashing didn't stop as I felt the head of his dick enter me.

Just the head, thank god, I might have passed out if it was anything else.

However he was much smaller than my extremely gifted husband.

To my approval, my pussy did not become wet.

But to my extreme pain it stayed dry as he kept his head in.

"You like that bitch?"

he questioned in a husky growl.

"NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU! FUCK. YOU. FUCK YOU!

The thrashing proceeded, and as he tried to enter further in my hurting pussy, which was cut open from the knife and in immense pain, I heard a familiar growl, one that was sexy, and at the same time menacing.

I was still thrashing around and yelling insults at my rapist, went suddenly his presence was gone and a new one was in the room.

I heard a loud bang as something hit the concrete wall.

_Edward!_

I was frozen still, cold, naked, bound, and embarrassed, but I was _happy_.

My Edward was here, and now everything was coming back together.

_**It would all be okay.**_

I watched them fight on the ground until I heard a loud bang, a gunshot.

Edward rose from the ground looking slightly disgruntled and extremely agonized.

_Was he the one who got shot?_

I examined his body quickly.

No. My baby was safe.

I made do quickly with my bindings and I was free.

He quickly put a robe on me that he was carrying.

I fell apart in his arms and cried.

" Are you okay? "

I cried/questioned

"Oh Edward!

Oh Edward!

I'm so sorry, I'll never be mad at you again!

Oh I love you so much.

Please don't leave!"

I sobbed.

I heard the ever so often

"Shhh Bella it's alright. I'm here."

And _here_ he _was. _

_My savior, my love._

He would _never _leave me.

At some point other men showed and surrounded us as he carried me to his Volvo, me still in pieces in his arms.

I continued to sob, as he got one of his guards to drive as me caressed me in his lap.

He didn't say much, this was weird.

Something was off.

I couldn't bring myself to question it, he was _here_.

That's all that matters.

My savior, my love, was _here_.

My savior, my love, could _never_ leave me.

_Never._

**A/N(again)**

**You must hate me for that vague, questioning cliffy! Wow, I can't believe I'm on the fourth chapter! It may seem little to you guys but its a huge mother fucking accomplishment to me! :D so.. On to discussing this story.**

**The Edwards POV will for sure be up tomorrow, I would have put it up tonight but I am still checking this at 9:08. I literally just started writing this then posted it, that what imma do with The EPOV as well. So as I said IM a sick bitch. Go easy on me. If your lucky I might just reveal to you what is off about Poor Eddie! Why was he agonized?**

**Reviews = cookies**

**Reviews = Pree's happiness**

**OMG BTW: Pree is my nickname. My name is Priscilla guys. God what do you think my mom hated me? Everybody's like wtfip? WHO THE FUCK IS PREE? Well, mb! ME BITCHES!**

**Sorry I love you.**

**Love Pree!**

**p.s This is the longest chapter so far! One sentence short of nine pages :D**

**ps.s Love Pree!**


	5. I had to ?

****A/N: ok so this is the long awaited (hehe yeah right) chapter of Edward saving Bella in EPOV. It's going to be much much shorter I think than BPOV. Enjoy! OH YEAH, AND THERE ALSO IS MENTION AND SEEING OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! ****

****I'm not SM thank you very much.****

****Chapter five****

**"_nonono! _**

**_Pleasepleaseplease!_**

**_Illbegoodillbegoodillbegood!"_**

**I heard the throaty loud cries coming from my angelic wife in a nearby room. **

**I stopped directly in front of the shadowed door, fumbling with a dead bolt on the outside.**

**"I'm going to make you come so ****_hard_****, and your going to be a good ****_fuck_****." **

**a raspy voice came from the inside of the room. **

**This one sentence pissed me off to no end. **

**I kicked down the door and ran into the room.**

** My beautiful wife was Layne strewn across a table with her arms tied above her head and her legs splayed out to the sides.**

** Normally this would be hot, I would get hard, but there was ****_nothing_**** remotely sexual about this.**

** I felt like I could kill a thousand men right now. **

**There was a fat man on the table in front of her, pants down with the head of his dick in my wife's pussy. **

** "You like that bitch?" **

**he laughed. **

**She was thrashing around everywhere, unable to escape this man's torture.**

** _"NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU! FUCK. YOU. FUCK YOU! _**

**She yelled back loudly.**

** I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. **

**I threw all my weight into a punch directed and the fat man in front of me. **

**_You did this to her Idiot. _**

**_It's your fault. _**

**_Your the one involved in shady business. _**

**The truth of my own thoughts came abruptly and made my eyes fill with tears. **

**I wanted to lay down and hold my Bella, but instead I grabbed the Man's head and shoved it with all my force into the concrete wall.**

** As he tried to fight back I grabbed a gun I found in his back pocket. **

**I hesitated. **

**My wife was here.**

**Would I scare her?**

**_Yes_****. **

**Would she hate me?**

**_Probably. _**

**I then knew what I had to do, beyond killing this motherfucker. **

**I shot him once in the heart, then I jumped to my feet to look at Bella.**

** _I had to leave her._**

**I couldn't put her through this pain of being with me anymore.**

** I wouldn't endanger this angel's life any longer. **

**_I would hurt myself_**** to protect my angel.**

** I felt as if I could not hide the agony in my eyes as I watched Bella.**

**There was a robe in the corner of the room. I took it and quickly made do with Bella's bindings. **

**After she put it on, I quickly made a call to my bodyguards. **

**I told them to clear the building of any other women and kill all men they find present.**

** _Someone in this building could be someone's Bella._**

** She fell apart in my arms and asked me if I was okay.**

** I****_ had_**** to roll my eyes at this.**

**_She_**** was just on the table getting****_ raped _****and she is questioning if ****_I_**** was okay?**

**I held her on the way home.**

** Coming up with how I was to leave her in my head.**

** _I had to leave her._**

** _Didn't I? _**

**_Yes, I did. _**

**I couldn't hurt her anymore than I already have.**

** Occasionally I would whisper sweet nothings into her ear. **

**I tried my hardest not to let the tears spill from my eyes.**

**….**

** I ****_had_**** to leave her. **

**...?**

****A/N: Okie dokie! So thats that. Told you it would be up! Sorry I took so long though. I honestly didn't mean to. I got caught up in somebody else's fic. Myehehe. I might put up the next chapter. BPOV or EPOV? Hmm. Decisions, decisions.****

****Love Pree!****


	6. Leaving

**Ahh. Welcome. Come here often? Haha jk. Welcome to chapter six. In the last chapter Edward saved Bella and decided he had to leave. **

**DISCLAIMER: ok so there will be a lot of quotes taken from the book when Edward leaves. Also a lot of things that happen. I think imma bring in good ol' Jakey. The plot is relatively the same way, just twisted a bit.**

**Umm... I think I'm done posting for the night. (:**

**SO this story is gonna change from M to T for maybe a few chapters. For those of you Horny Cupcakes, bear with me. (; **

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

We spent the rest of the day on the phone and talking to the police, sort of shit.

Ah, just joking.

I spent the day nuzzled into Edward's side hugging and kissing him, crying.

I kept telling him how much I loved him and how I was so sorry, in creative, cheesy ways.

The next day was spent relatively the same way, except I needed to take a shower. Not being able to go more than a few seconds without Edward now, I needed him to come with me.

I hadn't made much movement in the past while.

All pain was forgotten when with Edward.

_Most _pain.

I still felt some weird pain in my lower abdomen.

Maybe I should get that checked out..

_eh._

"Edward?"

he hummed into my neck in response.

"Will you come into the shower with me?"

his neck snapped up and his face looked confused for a split second but he composed his expression immediately.

"I don't want to be without you..."

I muttered shyly.

He just nodded in response.

He was really scaring me.

What the hell was wrong?

EPOV

Bella asked me to take a shower with her.

Then she told me it was because she didn't want to be without me.

_Poor Bella._

_Poor, naive, masochistic Bella._

_I'll be gone soon enough my dear._

_I'm sorry I have stayed so long in the first place._

"Bella I need to talk to you."

I began.

_How else would I?_

She just looked at me with a worried look in her eye.

"Bella I'm leaving. The state. As is my family."

her expression looked like a mixture of confusion with a hint of relief.

He gazed up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes.

I had to look away.

This was impossible.

"_Just._ Me and my family.

I didn't meet her intense gaze.

Her cheeks began to stain with tears as she tried to keep her expression composed; she was miserably failing.

"Please don't... if this is about you in the mafia I..."

she began but I cut her off.

"Your not...good... for me Bella."

I blurted out.

This was far from the truth.

Light years away from the truth.

I wasn't good for her.

She deserved more than me.

_Much more than me._

"Is this because I was..."

She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Raped...?"_

_God No! I couldn't love you any more, it had no effect. I love you the same if not more. I can't come that close to losing you again Bella!_

"Yes. Your soiled. Dirty. Pathetic."

I spat unwillingly.

I could see the pain spread on her face.

I wanted to reach out and hug her.

Tell her everything was alright.

I didn't mean it.

But I had to be strong.

I had to leave her.

_Even_ if it meant breaking her heart.

I could see the determination in her eyes;

she was not going to let go.

"_**But I love you,"**_

_**she whispered.**_

_**My heart broke even further.**_

"_**I know you do Bella. But your just not what I need.**_

_**Your just not...**_

_**Perfect."**_

She began to get out of bed when a flicker of pain spread through her face as she turned her back toward the edge of the bed, her mistake.

Her face suddenly flushed and her eyes quickly rolled to the back of her head, sending her spiraling down toward the ground.

It was good that I was already off the ground because I was there just in time to catch her. Thats when I saw the blood.

Coming out in spurts from her womanhood, as if she had an ejaculating menstrual cycle.

I quickly dragged her to my car and layed her down in the back of my Ashton Martin, My fastest car without bothering to lay a towel down for Bella's blood.

Halfway to the ER, her eyes suddenly fluttered open and she tried to sit up.

I pushed her back down.

She frowned but didn't fight me on it.

"What happened?"

"you passed out and your bleeding."

She looked down and her eyes widened.

A blush crept over her cheeks.

"What the fuck? Oh Edward I'm so s... sorry..."

she stuttered.

"Don't apologize."

I told her.

I was afraid if I said too much I would burst into tears.

If I was going to leave her I had to make it seem believable that I _wanted _to.

That meant short, snappy sentences.

She said nothing the rest of the ride.

Until we pulled up in front of the ER.

"What? Ed.. N.. Wh... No! I don't need to go to the ER!"

she yelled.

I didn't respond.

I got out and opened the back door, picking her up swiftly out of the car.

I brought her inside and filled some paperwork out.

Before they called her in I turned to her.

I had to leave now.

If I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to go.

If I knew what was wrong with my angel.

"Goodbye Bella."

I said with all the coldness I could muster.

Her face fell even further and fresh tears blurred her vision.

"Plea..."

She started but I had already left.

When I got out of the building I ran.

I ran as far as I could. And when I stopped, I cried.

I cried until I fell asleep on the forest floor.

**A/N**

**Oh I'm sorry. No, IM not. Maybe I didn't write you guys some awesome goodbye sex because I haven't gotten laid in like a year.**

**Bitchy Bella.**

**Bring me that knife over there will YA?**

**The weird, bold, underlined and italicized quote is big quote.**

**what did happen to his angel?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT~  
><strong>

**teehee.**

**oh, i might post it tomorrow. MAYBE. not making any promises here people. I will be working on it tonight though :)  
><strong>

**Oh and the BLEEDING FROM HER VAJAYJAY scene was crucial for the plot line. (winks)**

**Love Pree!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Isabella,"

I heard a nasally voice call my name.

I was in a weelchair, courteous of the hosptal. I wheeled myself through the door.

She clearly saw my tear stained face.

_Gone._

"are you in pain?"

She said with a bored expression and no worry evident in her tone.

I just shook my head.

I don't think I could have done anything more without bursting into sobs.

I quietly went back into a room with a large bed.

I couldn't bring myself to leave the chair.

That's when I smelt the blood.

The whole place.

_Ugh._

Hospitals freak. me. Out.

When the nurse left I let my sobs and tears rein free.

"Ed-Edward..."

I hiccuped.

As I looked around trying as hard as possible to ignore the scent of blood and medicine, I noticed pictures on the wall.

About washing your hands.

Edward used to wash his hands.

Sob.

_What the fuck?_

I'm like some little teenage girl now.

Edward brought that out in me.

The room was relatively small and stuffy.

Certain lyrics from a song ran through my head...

_"It's one hundred and nine degrees in this crowded room.._

_no room to breathe._

_With walls as cold as a gallery..._

_This is no place for me."_

I tried not to think of that song anymore.

The doctor came in the room shortly after I ended up falling asleep.

He asked me questions about my pain.

"Ma'am where is the pain?"

"my lower abdomen..."

He just nodded his head and jotted down his doctor notes.

"okay ma'am, i'm going to get an XRAY done of you alright?"

I nodded.

It was a dark room, white with a purplish tint from the machines.

A big white machine in the middle.

After I got a ton of XRAYs done I got back in my wheelchair and left the room, lead out by a male nurse.

I waited half an hour.

Then the nasally nurse came in the room.

"KK so, were gonna be like, keeping you overnight. The doctor is gonna come in and talk witchu laterrrrr."

She said, and before I could respond she turned her heel, flipped her hair and left.

Overnight.

_Fuck._

An hour later I got into bed with a hospital gown on.

I sniffed it.

It smelled like medicine.

Blehh...

_"The smell lingers in my clothes..._

_It's a bad night to be alone.._

_But that's just the way it goes._

_And I Think of You,_

_Whenever life gets me down_

_Think Of You,_

_whenever your not around."_

Another stray tear left my face.

Thats the first night I cried myself to sleep _because_ of Edward.

In the morning after I woke a nurse was putting fluid into an IV I had in my arm.

And I was like

_What the fuck?_

_When did I get an IV?_

Whatever.

"Morning darling."

a sweet voice said.

"The doctor will be right in."

a woman with curly red hair said.

Then she left.

Thats the third time I had been left without choice within 24 hours.

_Edward._

More tears.

A doctor walked in five minutes later looking oddly nervous.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I'm doctor Laurant Denali."

He said holding his hand out.

I hesitantly shook it.

"Well... there needn't be a reason to beat around the bush..."

He murmered.

"Ms. Swan we found the reason your lower abdomen is in pain. And the reason it was bleading uncontrolably."

He said not meeting my eyes.

The same red headed nurse came in suddenly.

"Have you informed Ms. Swan doctor?"

she asked.

_um._

_rude._

"I was thank you, Victoria. You may leave."

he said giving her a stern look.

_um._

_what?_

_Inform._

_me._

_what?_

I didnt realize I had spoken outloud until he answered.

"Ms. Swan you had a miscarriage."

A/N: and then everyone was like... "THAT BITCH LEFT US ON A CLIFFY! AGAIN!"

sowwy. I'm super tired ;( ok so I want some reviews. So...

REVIEWS? :D I would love you so.

I like how I refrained from cussing in this chapter.

Its like a PG-13 now.

She said Fuck once.

And didnt even say it.

She thought it.

ALSO this chapter is a songfic to the song Think Of You by A Fine Frenzy.

Love Pree!


End file.
